When A Ranger Dies In the Line Of Duty
by ChristalSteele
Summary: About Kendrix's "Death" LG w a helping of LeoKendrix Revised
1. Thanks yous

AN. A special Thanks to eXtreme eVolution for catching the spelling mistake. I feel very silly for not seeing that. Also thank you to Psycho Tangerine for pointing out to me how bad my grammer was in it, it has now been fixed. :-D The second chapter has now become not needed and is gone. Changed my mind Shrugs. So i hope you all enjoy the re-write.


	2. When A Ranger Dies in the Line of Duty

**When a Ranger Dies in the Line of Duty**

_**by ChristalSteele**_

_**

* * *

**__Disclaimer: All the characters that you recognize are Saban's and are used without permission. The rest are mine._

Pain ripped through her body every thing hurt and if it hadn't been for her suite she would have been killed. Even though it hurt she kept going she had to get to the sword. Finally she was through the energy barrier. Kendrix Morgan charged the Pink Quasar Saber and poured ever ounce of energy she had into it when she connected the sword to the Savage Sword the dark blade broke in half. Then a wave of energy passed through her and the pain stopped and for that matter everything else. The energy wave restored Cassie's morpher and then it passed through Terra Venture. There energy only affected Mike Corbet no one else really noticed but for Mike after a few minutes a painful realization hit him and his heart sank. He could barely hold himself together, he was barely not able to keep from breaking down and cry right in front of everyone in the command center.

Kendrix slowly opened her eyes looking up she focused on her friends, something was off... they looked sad like someone had died! Then she realized that she was... she was dead set in yet there was something... a feeling that told her it would be okay everything would be all right.

"Kendrix!" Leo Corbett said his voice shaking as much as his heart was breaking. Then Kendrix's form demorphed showing the form of the beautiful woman hanging in space holding her sword.

"Kendrix!" Maya cried completely dishearten after Kendrix's form had demorphed. Kendrix smiled as Cassie desperate to prove what she was seeing wasn't true. Kendrix could see as Cassie stepped up beside Leo her face reflected the deep sadness of her soul.

"I'm OK, I'll always be here." With that Kendrix disappear in flash of pink light and her Quasar Saber went in search of her successor.

When Kendrix opened her eyes she was looking at a man whose smile put her at ease. /p

"Welcome Kendrix Morgan" He said. The man was about 5 feet 9 inches he had short brown hair and dark brown eyes he looked about the age 30 or so at least. Except for his age he reminded her of Leo, whom she hadn't told him how she felt and now she never could.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to avoid the thought of regrets.

"I am Zordon of Eltar." He said and added with a small smile, "Do not fear in time you will be able to tell Leo how you feel."

Kendrix looked at him she was very shocked which showed due to the fact her mouth was slightly agape, he could read minds... well she'd... she'd just have to ask him not to read hers if he could help it. "How do you ... what do you mean?" in response he thought for a moment the waved his hand a window opened showing the Galaxy Rangers and Space Rangers in the hanger saying good-bye to one another.

"I have watched you and your fellow rangers since you were born. I knew you where destin to be Power Rangers so I made sure it would happen." He continued to explain, "for over 10 thousand years I was trapped in a time warp and somewhat unable to help directly. There were some times I would see the future. So I prepare my self and many others to be ready for it. I did what I could with the Rangers that came before you and your friends, but as for you and your friends I could do nothing directly it would have changed what had to be."

Kendrix processed what he ment, and part of it was extremely confusing, they were destin. Somebody acutally knew what was going to happen but let it go any way. "So... what happens now?"

"We wait." Some one said, startling Kendrix slightly she hadn't realized that others were so near.

"Are we dead?" She asked her scientific mind started to work once again.

"No we are not." One answered.

"We are simply pure energy." another person continued.

"In time our energy will snap back together." A person in pink said their face a little hard to see.

"What?" Kendrix said after being utterly confused.

"Think of what happens when you stretch a rubber band as far as it will go and the release it." Zordon said trying to use things she would be familiar with.

"It goes back to the original form." She said begging to understand she looked a round and saw more people that were near her. Seeing that she understood people walked away going back to what they had been doing before.

"You can go back once to give the Pink Powers to your successor." Zordon said, "And for now you can watch your friends."

"Zordon?" Kendrix who felt as if she could ask him any thing, "How do you open a window."

"Think of what or whom you want to see then wave your hand." He then added, "I Know it seems a little tacky but its the only way to disturbed the dimension...window so to speak."

"Oh" she said feeling like a child in a way.

When Zordon was out site she tried to open a window and to her surprise it worked. What she saw made her heart sink Kai was laying in he's bed crying. Damon sat with Maya and letting her cry on his shoulder not saying anything but his face told of how devastated he was. Mike and Leo were in the mountain dome. At the sight of the two men, but especially Leo completely crushed her. Kendrix had never thought it possible but Leo and Mike were crying... openly in their faces there was nothing, no shame, or worry about others they were just... crying. Then her window suddenly showed her Quasar Saber, it was on a planet and in the hands of a small man.

"He is not meant to have the saber." Zordon's voice said startling Kendrix causing her to look sharply at him, "You may only go back to tell one of the rangers where it is and only in a dream."

Kendrix thought about it, who she told had to be someone that would believe her and not think it a dream, "Maya I'll tell Maya."

That night in Maya's dream Kendrix appeared to her friend, the image was that of a forest and unfortunatly Kendrix had to apear as a ghostly figure.

"Maya" she said pleading to her friend, "You must find my Quasar Saber it's fallen into the wrong hands on the planet Guinit."

"Your Quasar saber...on Guinit? But what about you?" Maya asked her friend desperation for her friend by her said in her voice.

"I'm in a wonderful place. Just protect my Saber." Kendrix pleaded as Maya awoke covered lightly in sweat.

Kendrix ansiously watched until it was time to pass on her powers. As the events unfolded her emotions were happy, worried, and relieved in a cycle.

She had lost her grip and this time Karone knew she was dead. She was free falling and then she suddenly stopped in mid air, the strangest part was that it felt as if someone had caught her. Seconds later the form of the morphed Pink Galaxy Ranger appeared holding her hand.

"Hello Karone" Kendrix said aching in her heart for as they spoke the other rangers were being defeated.

"Kendrix?" Karone said astonished. Then Kendrix waved a gloved hand over Karone's wrist and a morpher appeared. Then Kendrix lifted Karone up to the nearest cliff.

"You will be come the Pink Ranger." She said as she set her down gently, "The others need your help. You need to hurry, I'll be there if you need me." Then Kendrix disappeared without much preamble or fanfare.

Kendrix watched as Karone morph, defeat Trakeena, and defeat two monsters with the help of the rangers and Galaxta beast she was to say the least proud. Much later on she opened a window to watch Leo.

"You miss him greatly don't you." Zordon said apearing out of no where, once again startling Kendrix.

"I miss all ove them" she said with a heavy sigh desperate to not look like a love sick fool. "Could you not read my mind"

"I didn't read your mind my dear, I have watched you become rangers it's not difficult to disern how you feel about him." The old sage said smiling at the young woman.

Kendrix's mouth once again was hanging open. "Wh..H..." she tried but no words would come.

"Kendrix just tell him how you feel" he said looking down with a sad smile he walked up to her and slightly petted her head as though she was his own child, "I have on occasion gotten through to some of the ones I watch and they have heard me. In their own words 'Its worth a shot'. At least I think that's what they would say any way." Then he let Kendrix be.

Closing her eyes and wiping away a tear she choked out the words she had never been able to say before"I love you Leo Corbett."

Leo sat in the mountain dome thinking about Kendrix it wasn't a new thing he did often when she was alive. Now he couldn't do any thing else at the moment, she was all he thought had about since she had died. Karone was nice and all but... she wasn't Kendrix and as far as he could tell she acutally wasn't trying to be thankfully.

_"I love you Leo Corbett."_ Leo's head snapped up as he thought he was hearing things but a feeling made him sure of what he should have told her before... in all honestly that was why he was mad at his self for.

"Kendrix?" he whispered "Can you hear me?" as an after thought he deiced to just say what he felt breaking into new tears choking his voice he said what he should have said before, "I Love You Kendrix Morgan."

* * *

Thankyou for reading and let me know what you think. 


End file.
